List of Blights
This is a record of all blights in the town of Pebbleton. It may not always be updated, so that's where you, the player, can help with. Formless Blights The Thousand Lurking in shadows and only occasionally appearing on the outskirts of town at night to devour hapless animal souls, The Thousand are technically a single Formless blight, albeit one that through years of scavenging has adapted to successfully lure its animal prey. While it has some ability to manifest itself in the form of animals which prowl the town at night, the Thousand cannot maintain its animal avatars in the day, where its shadowy flickering is more discernible. Its true strength lies in the fact that it is a Blight that has festered over the years through the fear of the night, dark, and such general associations powerful enough to draw power but not purpose, thus spreading into most of the town and making it difficult, if not impossible, to eliminate it even if any of its avatars are destroyed. However, while it has no concrete purpose than to sustain itself, its power remains too weak for it to risk attacking human Strays or Linked Crossers. It is able to use its influence to induce paranoia in people who wander about at night; however, the presence of bright light has been shown to render its powers less potent, possibly further discouraging attack. ::Trivia: This blight draws its name from the thousand (hrair) natural enemies of the rabbit in the book Watership Down. Some of its characteristics may also be traced to TYPE-MOON's Nrvnqsr Chaos (and, possibly in the future, the TATARI). Material Blights The Train Main article: The Train. The Dog + Lamp Post Blight An unnamed Blight that takes his "name" from its appearance, a pretty monstrous-looking dog mixed somehow with a lamp post. How the Blight came to be is unknown, but M apparently encountered it approximately one month ago. Its current fate is unknown, because said Stray ran for his life before he could see what became of it after their short tussle. It shows up again at the end of Act 1, appearing in Dawnview Park to M and Sophia. This time, it has grown much larger and more ferocious in appearance, and attacks the pair of Strays without warning. Do to a quick reaction by M, the duo manage to elude the bizarre Blight and escape to safety. Somewhere at the beginning of Act 2, it approached Sophia, M, Jacket and Alex Diamond, and the quartet escaped in a messy scramble. Shortly after, it set it's sights on Martin Chang, but was taken down and defeated by a combination attack from Graciel and Sophia. This Blight was born from the vengeful feelings of a dog who was tortured and killed by a group of teenagers. Stray Blights Phantom Jacket This is, in fact, NOT a blight. But Jacket's appearance does nothing to stop people from viewing him as one. People running into him and ending up with a bruise does not help his testimony either. Feradine A stray-turned-into-blight created by Cyanate and his associates. It has a relatively huge (compared to human) body and is very strong. It attacks with its hands/claws and with snow/ice. Category:Plot Category:Blights